Middle Earth Boarding school
by badger-dude
Summary: ON HOLD. VERY CRAP DO NOT READ VERY CRAP DO NOT READ VERY CRAP DO NOT READ VERY CRAP DO NOT READ. Worse read than the back your speakers... VERY CRAP DO NOT READ
1. The speech

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Some characters have been created or created by others who have asked them to be used, I don't own them! Note: Characters ages are 16 just for fun that includes elves but excludes teachers.  
Summery: Story of LOTR characters at a boarding school starts at PG but rating may go up.  
Whose who?:  
There are several different groups of people at the school but they all fit into 1 of several gangs.  
Sam's gang (Geeks)  
Frodo  
Sam  
Merry  
Pippin  
Denethor  
Eowyn  
Gollum  
Grima  
  
Aragorn's gang  
Aragorn  
Faramir  
Legolas  
Eomer  
Haldir  
Boromir  
Vanimawen (race: elf  
bookworm  
personality:  
hyper  
kind  
caring  
friendly  
funny  
loves Legolas  
smart) Arwen's Gang  
Arwen  
Elladan  
Elrohir  
Glorofindel  
Gimli  
Gamling  
NOTE: these are liable to change as I add new students  
  
Teachers  
  
Sauron: Overlord (headmaster)  
Bilbo: western tongue (English)  
Gandalf: history/ Medic  
Celeborn: Astronomy  
Galadrial: Elvish (Latin)  
Saruman: science  
Elrond: PE  
Gwathir: Geography  
Theoden: Horse riding  
Thranduil: Fighting  
  
LOTR Boarding school  
"A New Year is now upon us and I expect you to make new friendships and meet old friends and HOPEFULLY finally join my army of orcs in destroying all of middle ear… I mean making the world a better place (snigger) (whispers) yeah like that going to happen"  
  
With that the headmaster finished his speech and walked off.  
  
"Hey Aragorn" whispered Legolas "Any idea who is in what rooms?"  
  
"I don't know" replied Aragorn "hey wait there handing the room plan out"  
  
Legolas went over and took a few and handed them out to the rest of the gang.  
  
"Hey cool it looks like they have finally realised we hate those geeks" Haldir said.  
  
The rooms were as follows:  
"Room plan 2004  
Room 1:  
Frodo   
Sam   
Room 2:  
merry   
Pippin  
Room 3:   
Denethor  
Eowyn  
Room 4:  
Gollum  
Grima  
Room 5:  
Me you and Faramir  
Room 6:  
Eomer  
Haldir  
Boromir  
Vanimawen"  
  
"Cool" Aragorn butted in "we've got the larger rooms"  
  
"Only one new person" Said Haldir pointing to Room 6  
  
"More will come" Aragorn replied "they always leave new people out of the plan and place them in rooms randomly  
  
Legolas continued  
"Room 7:  
Arwen  
Elladan  
Elrohir  
Room 8:  
Glorfindel  
Gimli  
Gamling"  
  
"Finally we aren't with any nerds and we are together" Boromir said.  
  
Everyone left the Hall and went to there rooms except Aragorn and Legolas who stayed behind to wait for Faramir who needed to speak to Theoden about him not being able to do horse riding as he had sprained his ankle while chasing Haldir who had taken his bag and he had slipped and fallen down the stairs.  
  
Aragorn knew that it was a fake injury but supported his friend. Theoden saw through the trick but as he didn't like Faramir much decided to play along and sent him off to Gandalf for medical attention (Faramir hated Gandalf)   
  
Aragorn and Legolas therefore went off to Room 3 and unpacked their stuff.  
Aragorn chose the bed nearest the window and the desk that had a pencil holder and a built in dictionary (he defiantly needed it). Legolas let him take the best stuff and chose a Bed and a desk identical to Aragorn's minus the dictionary. He then finished unpacking and went off to the library and bought back a book called "The Silmarrilion" It was about Elves and jewels and creation of Middle-Earth.  
  
Aragorn stood back up after picking up a dropped book and sighed "Legolas, why do you always READ?"   
  
Legolas looked up at him and closed the book and put it on the shelf that was next to his bed. He then took Faramir's bag, which he had given to Legolas. Legolas unpacked everything in it before he found a diary. "Hey Aragorn look at this"  
  
Aragorn came over and laughed at what Legolas had found. They began to read even though Aragorn had a bit of difficulty, his father hadn't put much effort into his education.  
  
It read:  
Dear diary,  
I've only started you and this is my 1st entry. I might as well write some stuff about my friends and me.   
Eomer:  
Cool, kind, not very active Haldir:  
Blond haired, v.good guy quite nice Elf Boromir:  
My older brother enough said Aragorn:  
Best mate. Cool strong but not very bright Legolas:  
Strange, not like the others smart and shy great archer though Eowyn  
"Eowyn!" Exclaimed Aragorn shocked.  
"They have been together for a while, he told me." Legolas said  
Just then the door flew open and Faramir stormed in, Legolas quickly hid the book.  
"WHO TOUCHED MY STUFF!" Faramir yelled, glaring accusingly at Aragorn and Legolas.  
"Calm down mate I was only trying to help!" Legolas retorted.  
"FINE" He yelled and stormed out.  
"Touchy" Aragorn said.  
  
Haldir walked in through the door, that Faramir had left open.  
"What's wrong with him?" He said in his ever-calm demeanour.  
"Dunno he had to go to Gandalf" Aragorn said.  
"oh well" said Haldir "anyways, wanna go down to the archery range?"  
"Legolas and Aragorn jumped to the idea, they quickly fetched their bows and went down to the Archery range . After a while of shooting the targets, Haldir got bored and went to fetch some drinks while Aragorn went off to his and Legolas's room to fetch his arrow mending kit as most of his arrows had broken, due to ill care and he refused to use Legolas's kit. This left Legolas alone.  
  
He slowly walked down and collected his arrows before, while he was pulling his arrows out he heard a sudden twang of a bow string and moments later the arrow he was pulling out was shot through with another, finely crafted shaft. Before he could fully register this information another arrow pierced his tunic and pined him to the target. He heard a soft tinkering laugh.  
"Wow" He gasped turning to his assailant expecting one of the twins or Haldir to be standing there, but no it wasn't it was an elf for sure, but none like that he had ever met.  
"Hello" She said "my name is Vanimawen"  
**


	2. The one paragraph chapter

A/N: BTW I don't like the way the last chapter is laid out how can I change it?  
Chapter 2:  
"Hi" Said Legolas nervously "my names Legolas, Legolas GreenLeaf"  
Greenleaf, she thought, what a pretty name  
"Ummm, please could you unpin my arm?" Legolas said, embarrassed what Aragorn would say if he saw him like this now.  
"Sure" said Vanimawen gently retrieving her arrow from Legolas's tunic unpinning him from the target.  
"Thank you," He said as he pulled out the remaining arrows and discarding his broken arrow with sadness. "I'm sorry" Vanimawen said looking guiltily at the split shaft of Legolas's arrow "Is their anything I can do to repay you?" A sudden glint appeared in her eyes and it was gone in a flash but Legolas noticed it and took a small step away from her   
"No, its ok I've got a lot spare" He replied "I have to go" He said before sprinting to where Haldir stood holding the drinks chatting to Aragorn and Faramir, evidently distracted by Aragorn, which was lucky for Legolas as it had prolonged his arrival and he surly would have interpreted the couple for something totally different.  
Back at the Archery range Vanimawen sighed, she had been so close; she cursed herself for her eyes giving her emotions to the elf away. She suddenly smiled when she realised that the elf, in is haste had left his bow by the range. This gave her an idea.  



	3. lessons and new students

A/N: I don't like the way this is set out as it is not the way I am typing it.   
  
Chapter 3:  
Glorfindel awoke. He sat up and looked around him dazed.  
Gimli still slept while Gamling sat at his desk looking at his lesson plan.  
Glorofindel sighed and moved to a sitting position, before sliding out of his bed.  
  
Gamling turned and looked at the elf in amusement   
"Good Afternoon" He said "you have just missed Lunch lessons start in an hour."   
  
"An hour?" Glorfindel said dazed   
  
"Yep" said Gamling returning to his timetable. "First we've got fighting with Thranduil"   
  
"Oh Goodie" Glorfindel said sarcastically "What will we be doing today?"   
  
"Oh Sword fighting" Gamling said enthusiastically "I asked him earlier"   
  
"Well at least that's something I'm good at" Muttered Glorfindel as he got dressed.  
  
Later they were down at the school field where the class was gathered, luckily Aragorn's lot weren't in this class.  
Gimli had horse riding with Theoden, his worse subject but except for that, the entire gang was there.  
Elladan and Elrohir were chatting to Gamling while he and Arwen were discussing the large essay Thranduil had given them last term on the different types of weapons.  
"My essay was 15 pages, yours?" Glorfindel said.   
  
"16"Arwen smirked knowing that Glorfindel was annoyed with her, He was smart but she was smarter.  
Glorfindel grumbled at this, he was always trying to outsmart her.  
Meanwhile, Thranduil walked up onto the field followed by Boromir and Eomer who carried a large chest.   
  
"Damm!" Arwen exclaimed seeing the two boys approach, "They better not be in our class"   
  
"Right people" Thranduil said a grin on his face "welcome back" as you may have noticed today I will be assisted by these two" He gestured to Boromir and Eomer who had set the chest down a few metres away from the group and were standing behind Thranduil glaring at the group.   
  
"Today we will be doing parrying"  
  
A groan was emitted from the group; they had been doing parrying since last term and knew every manoeuvre possible.  
"Yes, yes I know we have done it before but this time its different, you will be arranged into partners…."   
  
"But sir" Gamling said, "we've only got 5 people and that means we can only have two pairs"   
  
"Good point" Thranduil said "But today, Boromir and Eomer will be joining us as will Faramir as he cant do his horse riding" Thranduil said pointing at Faramir who had joined Boromir and Eomer " And Elements of the newer students" He pointed to a group of 4 people standing a few feet behind the group looking worried. He introduced the students one by one, 2 girls and 2 boy. The boy was a human and had thick strong muscular arms, was quite thin and had brown hair; His name was Elemor. The other boys name was Amras; he was an elf with long blond hair and blue eyes and wore a green tunic with a silk clock. The girls were Elf twins; their names were Alassë and Tári. They had long blond hair and wore matching dresses except Tári's was purple and Alassë's was midnight blue. Thranduil then handed them swords, the blades were dull and blunt. He paired them off and as he wanted the new kids to socialise well he separated them. The pairings were as follows.   
Arwen- Tári,   
Alassë-Glorfindel   
Elemor-Gamling   
Amras-Faramir   
Boromir-Elladan   
Elrohir-Eomer   
  
Thranduil then proceeded to explain the task they would each take turns to parry five blows from their partner before switching roles. They them went off with their partners to get some armour and padding so that if they were hit, even though the blades were blunt, they wouldn't cause any damage. Glorfindel and Alassë stood a little away from the group "So" She said "Your name is?"   
  
"Glorfindel" he replied   
  
"Right" Alassë said looking at Glorfindel intently as he tested his swords edge.  
"So shall we begin?" he said   
  
"Ok" she said, "I'll go first at parrying?"   
  
"Ok" he said readying his sword she did the same   
  
Glorfindel swung his sword in a diagonal downward slash, his favourite opening move, which normally overbalanced his opponent, but not her he thought as she executed a spinning block before twisting the blade down and making him step back a bit. She smiled watching him intently as he swung his blade in a sideward motion, again she blocked and countered, tripping him and bringing her blade down to rest on his long slender neck.  
"Wow!" Glorfindel exclaimed attempting to stand but was held down by the swords blade "Your good"   
  
"Thank you" she replied swinging her blade up and allowing him to stand.   
  
The group carried on like this for a while until it started to rain and they went inside for shelter. Thranduil congratulated Alassë and Tári for their swordplay, both having executed the same manoeuvre on their opponent. Thranduil then collected the essays and let the group trudge off to break.  
  
Arwen followed the girls off to a table and they sat down.  
"So" Arwen said "Tári?"   
  
"No I'm Alassë" "Tári" said   
  
"I'm Tári" the real Tári said, "see the dress colours?"   
  
"Oh" she said "Sorry I can't see the difference due to the wetness"   
  
Tári slapped Arwen playfully.   
  
"So anyways what room are you girls in?" Arwen said   
  
"we're in the new rooms next to the archery field" Alassë said   
  
"Room 9" Tári added   
  
"Yes, were sharing with the boys you saw earlier"   
  
"Oh ok" Arwen said "I'm with Elladan and Elrohir in room 7"   
  
Tári and Alassë exchanged blank looks.   
  
"Oh yeah, the Elf twins" Arwen said.   
  
The bell then rung signalling the end of break.   
  
"Cya" Alassë said   
  
"We've got Horse riding" Tári chimed in.   
  
"K cya I've got History"   
  
With that they parted, a new friendship formed   



	4. Bilbos madness

A/N: Yay people are liking my story hugs all that gave good reviews  
  
This is easy to write and I'll probably write 1 chapter minimum per day.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and Haldir got up from the table they had been at and preceded to the indoor archery range due to the weather.  
  
When they got there they met up with Eomer, Faramir and Boromir who were still worn out from Sword fighting earlier and what's more they were with Thranduil again. brbr  
  
Legolas scanned the group hoping to see some new faces. He saw two twin Elf girls an elf boy and a human, he also saw the elf girl who had pinned him against the target yesterday afternoon. brbr  
  
Eomer and Faramir told him the new kids names and Legolas named Vanimawen somewhat embarrassed when she saw him looking at her and waved.br  
  
The twin elf girls came over and introduced themselves recognizing Eomer, Faramir and Boromir from the lesson before then Vanimawen came over and introduced herself. brbr  
  
"Your in our room" Boromir said showing her the room plan "why don't you sleep there? And why are you on the plan when the other new kids aren't?"brbr  
  
All Vanimawen did was smile and walk off.brbr  
  
"Right" Thranduil said, "Today we will be doing a little competition, get your bows strung and line up"br  
  
Legolas suddenly realised that he had left his bow outside last night when he had met Vanimawen, and looked around for her, surely she would have found it wouldn't she? brAnd she would have taken it? brbr  
  
Suddenly a hand tapped him on the shoulderbrbr  
  
"Yours" she said handing him his bow and smiled and walked off. brbr  
  
Legolas got in line next to Aragorn and Eomerbr.br  
  
They each shot 3 arrows at the target and added up the points 50 for bull's-eye  
  
20 for center, 10 for inner and 5 for outer.  
  
The scores were as follows. brbr  
  
Eomer 5,10,5br  
  
Haldir 50,50,20br  
  
Boromir 5,5,20br  
  
Vanimawen 50,50.50 br  
  
Legolas 50,50,50br  
  
Aragorn 50,20,10br  
  
Faramir 20,10,50br  
  
Amras 0,5,10br  
  
Elemor 20,20,0br  
  
Alassë 50,10,50br  
  
Tári 50,10,50br  
  
brbr  
  
Thranduil then put them into pairs of approximate equal ability to see who was the best archer. br  
  
The pairs were: br  
  
Legolas-Vanimawenbr  
  
Amras- Eomerbr  
  
Alassë- Táribr  
  
Elemor- Boromirbr  
  
Aragorn- Faramirbr  
  
Haldir joined a three with Legolas and Vanimawen. br  
  
The lesson carried on until the bell rung and they walked off to western tongue with Bilbo. br  
  
"I hear he's a bit senile" Vanimawen said to Aragorn as they waited out side the classroom. brbr  
  
"A bit?" Eomer said exasperated "A bit more like totally!" brbr  
  
They laughed until suddenly they saw Arwen, Glorfindel, Gimli, Gamling, Elladan and Elrohir approachbrbr  
  
"Damn" Haldir muttered. brbr  
  
Alassë and Tári went over and began chatting to Arwen. brbr  
  
"I feel sorry for you" Arwen said when Tári told her about their archery lesson  
  
"Why?" Alassë askedbrbr  
  
"Because you had to have a lesson with THOSE lot!" she said gesturing at Aragorn, Faramir, Haldir, Legolas and Boromir why in turn waved at her. brbr  
  
"I totally agree" said Gamling "oh by the way there's 3 different gangs there in Aragorn's, all the nerds follow Sam, he's this fat hobbit kid and the rest follow Arwen" brbr  
  
"And were in?" Tári askedbrbr  
  
"You can be in mine!" Arwen saidbrbr  
  
"ok" said Tári and Alassë said. brbr  
  
"Ok class, come in and take a seat" Said a long droning voice, everyone looked to the door to see where it came from but saw nothing therebr  
  
"I'm down here" Bilbo saidbrbr  
  
"Oh" said Faramir as he walked in. brbr  
  
The class took their seats with Aragorn sitting next to Legolas, brbr  
  
Haldir next to Eomer, Faramir next to Boromir, Vanimawen next to Arwen, Elladan next to Elrohir, Gamling next to Gimli, Amras next to Glorofindel and Elemor next to Gollum. brbr  
  
"Right class" Bilbo said, "Today we will be doing the alphabet" brbr  
  
Everybody groaned except Legolas who just sat there and Gollum who sat up immediately and said in a far over-enthusiastic voice brbr  
  
"Oh goodie, what fun!" brbrbr  
  
"Not again!" said Aragorn burying his head in his handsbr  
  
"But first does everyone have a crayon?" brbr  
  
"Oh god!" said Vanimawen "Aragorn was right, he thinks were 5 year olds" brbr  
  
"Get used to it" said Arwen "He is always like this" brbr  
  
"And does anyone need to go to the bathroom?" brbr  
  
Everyone laughed at this last comment except Gollum who just sat there. brbr  
  
The lesson carried on like this as Bilbo made them draw each of the letters of the Alphabet in coloured crayons. When they were on "E" Aragorn got bored and started making spit wads, Haldir, Faramir and Eomer caught on and began throwing them at Arwen, Gimli, Glorofindel and Gamling who fired back. Soon the lesson had turned into a war as the two groups" exchanged fire while, Vanimawen (who wasn't very keen on the idea even though she was in Aragorn's "Gang"),Gollum and Amras who had been caught in the crossfire. Elemor helped Aragorn. br  
  
Although out the chaos Bilbo still droned on oblivious to what was happening.  
  
Arwen grabbed her crayon and lobbed it at Haldir missing and hitting Legolas in the eye. Haldir then through a dictionary at Arwen smashing her on the skull and knocking her out. Vanimawen then decided to get revenge at Arwen for hurting Legolas and grabbed a flash of water of Bilbo's desk from right under his nose and poring it on Arwen's unconscious form waking her "Bitch!" she yelled grabbing Vanimawen's hair.br  
  
"Leave her alone" Legolas yelled and jumped over the desk ran over and seized Arwen's bag and smashed Arwen over the head with it knocking her out again.br  
  
Meanwhile Gimli had charged at Eomer who grabbed his beard and smashed him against the floor Glorfindel then rugby tackled him knocking him to the ground before being hit by a bookbr  
  
Elladan threw his pencil case at Aragorn hitting with a clunk while Legolas was defending himself with a book from a bombardment of rubbers.br  
  
Haldir grabbed Gamling's pencil case and lobbed it at Gimli who threw a chair at him back knocking him into a bookcase.  
  
"Now children quieten down, I know your excited now move on to the letter F" Everyone looked at Bilbo before carrying on the brawl.  
  
brbrbr  
  
By the time the bell had rung, everyone was heavily bruised. Legolas had a black eye, Vanimawen had half her hair ripped out, Arwen had a huge swelling on her forehead and Aragorn had a strong concussion.  
  
They now went to lunch. 


	5. Raid and retribution

Chapter 5: Free period Lunch was pretty boring, the only good thing that happened was Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir attempted to start a food fight but as there was so many teachers about they didn't get very far.  
  
After Lunch they had the rest of the day free. Eomer, Haldir, and Boromir all agreed to meet up in Faramir, Aragorn and Legolas's room and invited Elemor and Vanimawen along as they had helped in the fight earlier that day, Vanimawen said she would come but Elemor wanted to read.  
  
Later on they had gathered in the room, Faramir had unearthed several cans of red bull and Aragorn and Legolas had got some Coke bottles and crisps and other junk food and they all sat in the room chatting, telling jokes and doing what teens do until. "I know" said Haldir lets play a game "Truth or dare?" said Legolas "Dare!" Said Haldir "No stupid I'm saying shall we play it" "Oh, ok lets take a vote all in favour of Truth or dare?" Eomer, Legolas, Aragorn, Faramir and Vanimawen all raised their hands "Well that's settled" said Haldir "Ill go first, I choose.. Vanimawen" "Dare" she said "Ok I dare you to go ask Gimli out on a date" "No way!" she said, "he's a dwarf he's got a beard he's fat, he's ugly and well, he's GIMLI!" "Or you could do the forfeit" Aragorn said "What's that?" Faramir asked "How about ask Bilbo out!" said Eomer a large grin on his face "That's harsh and anyway he would probably not understand you" Aragorn said "Exactly" Eomer said, "it's meant to be evil" "Oh ok" said Aragorn "it will be funny" "So what do you choose" Said Boromir to Vanimawen grinning "Ummm, oh ok, err Gimli" she said after a long time "This I gotta see" said Aragorn  
  
I won't describe to you what happened and what words were exchange din this dare but in the end they returned to the room with Vanimawen unconscious in tow. They left her on Legolas's bed and returned to the game. "That's was.. fun" said Eomer "Yeah, so whose turn is it Vanimawens out cold so she cant take hers" Suddenly the door burst open and the occupants were pelted with water bombs filled with paint for a few seconds they just stood there looking in shock at their paint covered bodies then at the forms outside the door. It was Arwen and her gang they were in hysterics. Legolas stood up from where he had been knocked over by a paint balloon and faced the door, paint dripping down his face. Arwen then lobbed another balloon at Legolas hitting his face again, he wiped the paint off and looked around Aragorn and Boromir were the only ones left standing, the rest were laying stunned on the floor "Bitch!" yelled Boromir before leaping at the door. The attackers fled down the hallway. "Come back here you f**kers" "Go get changed and meet back here in 10 minutes!" Aragorn said and waited for the group to disperse. Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other and solemnly nodded, they both went into the bathroom and washed the paint of their faces they then got changed and cleaned paint off the walls, most had hit the people in the room and not the furniture.  
  
10 minutes later they had all arrived, Vanimawen still lay unconscious on the bed so they left her. Legolas then handed each person a super soaker, a permanent marker and some watercolour paints while Aragorn explained their revenge plan it was simple "Vandalise everything of theirs you can" They then got ready for the midnight raid. Aragorn had the key to their rooms as he and Legolas had those rooms last year.  
  
The raid: The plan was so simple. Thought Legolas as he unlocked the door to Arwen's room. He, Haldir and Eomer would take this room and the rest would go into the other one. Legolas crept over to each occupant and checked they were asleep. Even though the occupants were elves, they could not hear Legolas and Haldir's light footsteps. Eomer stood guard at the door. Legolas crept over to Arwen's bedside and found a diary and the Evenstar pendant. He silently took them and nodded to Haldir who had several of the twins photo albums which contained some shocking material. They drew their pens and drew all over the posters on the walls leaving the pens by Arwen's bed. They took Arwen's pens and slipped them into Elladan's jean pocket. The scattered various items of clothing and scratched the CD in the CD player. They then cut the wires on the TV. As they turned to leave, Haldir squirted water on Arwen's bed. Chuckling they left and went back to their rooms. Revenge was sweet.  
  
Later that night (well it was actually 12:43am when they had finished) Aragorn and Faramir met Legolas in their room, all of them were tired so they had a little "victory feast" and cleared up the mess on the floor. Aragorn then flopped on the bed and was asleep in an instant. Faramir sat down and wrote an entry in his diary before lying down. Legolas sat down on his bed, only to jump up again when he heard a moan. "Crap!" said Legolas springing up "What is it?" Faramir said "Vanimawen" "Oh" Faramir said "Someone will have to take her to her room, I for one don't know where it is so I can't take her." "Yes you do its Boromir's!" Legolas said Faramir just shrugged and lay down. "Oh alright" Legolas said gently picking up Vanimawen's unconscious form. He carried her down the hall and silently opened the door, Boromir was fast asleep likewise was Eomer and Haldir. Legolas watched Haldir as he slept making sure he was fully asleep before carrying Vanimawen over to the empty bed and layed her down. He stood up and looked at her. She was beautiful, he hadn't noticed this before. "Losta*"he said; quietly kissing her forehead. He stood and left quickly. "Hennaid**"she muttered quietly in her sleep.  
  
@^_^@ Review me please.  
  
*sleep **Thankyou 


	6. Elven exchange students

A/N: I'm not very good on Elvish spelling please tell me in a review correct spelling. *Hello my friend   
A/N2: any elvish from after the 1st line will be in @text@ such as @hello@ its easier for me  
*****************************************************************************  
Chapter 6  
"Mae govarn mellon nin*"Aragorn awoke to find Legolas leaning over his bed a cheeky grin on his face.   
"What is it?" Aragorn asked dully  
"You have overslept AGAIN!" Legolas replied  
"Oh that and the fact that some new exchange students from Lothlorien are here"   
Aragorn immediately shot up. He had friends in Lothlorien that he hoped had come.   
"Cool" he said  
"We have been given these sheets they have Elvish words and phrases on, even though I don't need them. You and Faramir can have a look over them I have been chosen to welcome our guests"   
Aragorn sighed, why did Legolas always get picked?   
"I don't need to revise Elvish Legolas I was brought up by Elrond in rivendell after all"   
"I thought you didn't want anyone to know that Elrond was your foster father and teacher"   
"Well at least my father isn't a teacher!"   
"They are practically the same thing!"   
Faramir sighed. He had been sitting at his desk revising, as he wasn't good at Elvish in peace before Legolas had woken Aragorn  
"Legolas" Faramir said "you need to get down to the foyer its 8:30!"   
It was Legolas's turn to sigh as he turned around and walked off slamming the door shut behind him.   
"Why do you two always have to argue?" Faramir asked  
"Well HE started it!"   
"Lets not argue like children boys"   
They both turned to see Eomer and Boromir standing by the door watching them.   
"Where the hell did you come from?" asked Aragorn "From our room maybe?" replied Eomer  
"Vanimawen and Haldir have gone down to the entrance hall for some reason, they won't tell us" Boromir said  
"They've gone to welcome some elven exchange students" Aragorn informed him  
"We've gotta revise these lists, Elvish words and stuff"   
"Ok then we've gotta go revise cya"   
"Cya"   
Arwen awoke to find their room a total mess  
"HOLY S**T!" she yelled waking up the twins.   
"What the hell have you done!" said Elladan exasperated at the sight of his precious posters and CDs ruined with permanent damage and then he noticed the pens by Arwen's bed  
"You freaky BITCH!" yelled Elrohir who had also noticed the pens "That Good charlotte CD cost me 10 quid!"   
"I didn't do it!" yelled Arwen  
"Yes you did look at the markers, oh and I never knew you wet the bed!"   
They continued on like this until they heard a knock on the door  
. Gimli walked in wit ha note saying that all elves must report to the entrance hall to greet new students.   
"Glorfindels already gone" he said then he noticed the state of the room  
"They got you as well?" Gimli said uninterested  
Elladan suddenly jumped forward and grabbed Gimli by his beard and lifted him up until his face was level with his own.   
"WHO?" he demanded threateningly  
"I dunno but I guess it was some of our year probably Aragorn's lot as we played that prank on them"   
Elladan dropped Gimli  
"But we did one on Sam's lot as well didn't we?" Elrohir pointed out  
"It was probably the geeks we wasted Aragorn's room and them as well, so they would have had to clean it up" Arwen pointed out  
"More of a reason to get back at us" said Gamling who had walked in, "The geeks are too week and nerdy to do something like this"   
"I wouldn't put it past them and only they could have worked out how to get through the door without a key" Gimli said.   
"Ok, ok we can argue about this later we need to get going" Arwen said  
"Wait where's the Evenstar pendant?" Gamling inquired  
"Sh*t!" said Arwen as she frantically looked around "The geeks have took it"   
"How do we know it's the geek?" Elladan said  
"Because dumb-arse, only a geek could have got through the lock and into the room!"   
Arwen stormed off closely followed by the twins.   
Down in the entrance hall waited all the year 11 (Aragorn's, Legolas's, Arwen's e.t.c year) elves along with a few from the lower years.   
  
Legolas stood a few metres away from Haldir and Vanimawen.   
Haldir was busy talking to Vanimawen about his brothers Rúmil and Orophin who were coming to the school but Legolas who stood silently looking out through the large glass window distracted Vanimawen and she walked over to him.   
"@Whats wrong? @" she inquired  
Legolas turned and looked at her.   
"@Nothing, I'm fine@"  
"@Tell me@"  
He sighed  
"@Well, I…@" he was cut off as he saw a group of Elves walk up the marble steps and enter the hall  
"@Greetings@" said the elf at the lead "@My name is Thraduan I have been chosen to lead these students, no teachers were spare to come, the headmaster sends his apologize@"  
"@Welcome Thraduan@" said Galadrial "@Long time, no see I remember you from when I was the head of the school@"  
"@My lady how could I ever forget@" Thraduan said  
"@These students here are the top of the school, I doubt they will give you any trouble@"  
"@Good, good the students with us are as you can see all elves and will be showing you around@" Elrond said  
Thraduan and Elrond then proceeded to divide the students into groups,   
there were only 3-year 11's so Vaminawen, Legolas and Haldir took them while Arwen, Glorfindel and the twins had taken some year 10's.   
"@What rooms are you in? @" Haldir said  
"@Room 7@" A girl answered she had long brown hair with blond streaks, green eyes and wore a green dress  
"@My name is Nienna by the way@"  
"@Oh ok there down this corridor@" he said leading her down it   
"@Your unlucky it's inhabited by those twins you saw earlier and the girl with the long black hair@"  
"@ok I'll be careful@" Haldir watched her go in before turning round to the rest of the group  
"@Which rooms are you girls in then? @"   
"@10@" a girl with reddish brown hair and green eyes said  
"@My name is Artanis@" (A/n that is Elvish for Jess)   
"@I'm in the same room@" said another girl who had straight blond hair and brown eyes ""  
"@Ok@" Legolas said "@lets get going@"  
"@Ok@" said Artanis fluttering her eyelashes at Legolas "@lets go@"  
Vaminawen suddenly felt angry. She was flirting with her elf!   



	7. Agent sam,frodo,merry,pippin and friends

  
Disclaimer: I also don't own the Matrix or Monty Python  
A/n: Sorry about last chapters mistake I've corrected could you read again  
A/N2:Also I am switching between Script and normal speech to see what is better, it is also good as I don't have to keep thinking of new words for said   
  
Chapter 7:  
Legolas and Haldir were walking back to their room.  
Vaminawen had to speak to Thranduil about something she couldn't tell them so they were on their own, or so they thought.  
They turned the corner to find them confronted by Sam and his group of geeks.  
Legolas: Hiya, fellas.  
Sam: It's him.  
Frodo: The Anomaly.  
Merry: Do we proceed?  
Sam: Yes.  
Pippin: He is still...  
Frodo: ...only human  
Haldir: What?  
Gollum: We are the Agents that say…  
Frodo: neep  
Sam: neep  
Merry: neep  
Pippin: neep  
Gollum: neep  
Denethor: neep  
Eowyn: neep  
Grima: neep  
Legolas: Weirdos!  
Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin then leapt on Haldir pulling him down why Denethor, Eowyn, Gollum and Grima took Legolas.  
(A/n: format change)  
"Get off me you geeks!" yelled Legolas as the geeks attempted to tie him up.  
Haldir was struggling, punching and kicking the geeks.  
Just then Vaminawen appeared and seeing this shrieked. The geeks looked up at her.  
"Get her!" yelled Sam and at once Frodo and Merry leapt up and advanced on her.   
She turned and ran down the corridor towards Aragorn and Faramir's room.  
(A/n: Format change)  
  
Sam (on top of Haldir still): It is inevitable  
The words seemed to echo in Haldir's head as he used all him might to throw off Sam and Pippin.  
Haldir stood up and kicked Gollum in the ribs he flew away and crashed into a wall. Legolas backhanded Grima and freed himself.  
He executed a split kick sending Denethor and Eowyn flying  
Legolas: (ALA snake from the Simpson's) Sod the honesty system my friends need me!  
Haldir roundhouse kicked Sam into an empty classroom and proceeded to punch Pippin in the face.   
Legolas and Grima were pulling each others hair, and Haldir Leapt onto Grima's back only to be tackled by Gollum who pinned him.   
Sam ran back in with a bloody nose and looked shocked at the mayhem they were causing.  
(A/n: Format change)  
Meanwhile Vaminawen had found Aragorn, Faramir, Eomer, Elemor, Amras and Boromir and had told them what was happening.  
Frodo and Merry had been fought off and had run back and joined the fight.  
"SHIT!" yelled Boromir when he was told what had happened.  
"We need to help them" Said Eomer who looked at Aragorn who was looking through a suitcase.  
"Here" he said handing each of them a paintball gun and some ammo.  
"Are you sure?" said Faramir as he took a gun "We said we would save them for the end of term"  
"Screw that!" Boromir said, "Lets kick bod ass!"   
With that they left for the 2nd floor where the fight was.  
  
  
Merry and Frodo had rejoined the fight to see most of his comrades downed.  
The teachers were too busy to come up here as this area was for 6th formers and they were all on holiday at the moment.  
Frodo ran at Haldir and attempted to shoulder barge him into a wall.   
But Haldir dodged just in time and Frodo collided with a bookcase letting all the books tumble onto him.  
Legolas had greed himself and was currently pinning Sam on a table.  
This is when help arrived.  
Aragorn, Faramir, Eomer, Vaminawen, Elemor, Amras and Boromir strode in armed with Paintball guns and started firing at the geeks.   
The geeks fled to their rooms defeated and vowing vengeance.  
  
Hehehe short chapter :D ill post more later I'm sorry about the format change Hehehe lol More coming soon!  



	8. westron

A/n: I've given up on calling English western tongue, as it is simpler Chapter 8: Legolas flopped down on his bed.  
"That was fun!" he said  
"Yeah" Aragorn said  
"I was being sarcastic"  
"Oh"  
"How were the new students?" Faramir asked  
"There's only 3 year 11's!" said Legolas "Only 3?"  
"Yeah" said Vaminawen as she strode in  
"What are you doing here?" Aragorn asked  
  
She shrugged and carried on "That Artanis girl is a bitch" Legolas didn't know what to say, Artanis was quite pretty and obviously liked him by the way she had looked at him, but Vaminawen was equally pretty and he was sure he had saw they same look in her eyes at the archery range.  
"Hey we better go" said Faramir "we've got English again!"  
"Oh no! not HIM AGAIN!" Legolas sighed  
When they arrived in the English room the class was already going in. Legolas noticed the three girls were there and the desks had been moved and little nametags were set on each place.  
Legolas sat in between Vaminawen and Artanis this would not be fun.  
Aragorn sat behind him next to Gimli and Arwen, Haldir was sitting next to Liyra and Faramir, and Nienna sat next to Gamling and Glorfindel.  
The others sat distributed around the room but in a way that hardly anyone liked whom they sat next to. Bilbo started ranting on about how you use full stops, but no one listened to him. Artanis turned around and looked at Legolas "@Hello@" she said "@remember me?@"  
"@I do@" Legolas replied  
"@I wish he would talk in elvish as I can't speak the common tongue very well@"  
Liyra put up her hand  
"Yes, child?" Bilbo said  
"I sorry" she stammered "But my Westron be not good"  
"Ahhhhh" Bilbo said "@Could you ask someone to translate it for you?@"   
"@I will sir thank you@" Liyra said  
Haldir leaned over to her  
  
"@ I would not bother@" he whispered "@ He is talking about how to use full stops@" he tapped his head "@Oh I see@" she said.  
Meanwhile Aragorn and Arwen were trying to get as far away from each other as possible.  
Vaminawen suddenly had an idea, Bilbo was chalking up a sentence on the board and telling them to fill in the full stops so he would not be a problem. She leaned over to Artanis and spoke clearly in Westron "Hello, do you remember me? My name is Vaminawen"  
"@I'm sorry but I don't speak westron well. yes can make out those words though, yes I do remember you as you may remember my name is Artanis @"  
"@Oh ok@" She turned back to Bilbo who had sat down and fallen asleep.  
No one cared and just carried on chatting.  
Suddenly Elladan and Elrohir stood up and ran to the window and quickly checked to see if anyone was around. They then smashed the glass and jumped out.  
"Where the hell are you going?" Arwen yelled out  
The twins didn't reply  
  
"Oh who cares where they go!" Aragorn said Gimli punched Aragorn in the face.  
So started the 2nd war in English while Bilbo slept.  
The sides were the same except Amras had joined Aragorn's side as had all three of the new girls. Gollum hid next to Bilbo. Both sides made a fort of desks tables and chairs and took cover before throwing anything they could, spit wads, tennis balls, pens, pencils rulers, rubbers and books were all flying through the air Aragorn still had a paintball gun and was using it on Arwen who was screaming at the top of her lungs. Just then Elladan and Elrohir walked in armed to the teeth with water bombs, water guns and Elladan dragged a large sack of footballs (soccer balls to US people) Boromir threw a book at Elrohir who managed to duck just in time. Elladan threw the sack and several water guns to his teammates before being hit on the head with a pencil case several more books were aimed at the twins, hoping to bring them down. Elladan leapt to his brother and grabbed all the water bombs and lobbed them over their opponent's defences. Not wasting the free time he had as his enemy hid from the bombardment he dragged his brother behind the barricade. Legolas ducked as a football flew over his head. He turned to Haldir   
"cover me!" He said before rolling out and sprinting to the window. Several water bombs followed him but luckily they missed. He leapt out and ran quickly to the cafeteria. Finding it empty he ran and leapt over the counter into the food storage area he grabbed several bags and loaded them up with eggs and left silently chuckling to himself.   
"Where do you thing your going?" Legolas turned to see Sauron striding towards him.  
"To class MR Sauron" Sauron glared at him  
"I seeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuuu!"  
"I know you do your looking at me"  
"What are you going with those eggs?"  
"Errrr" he quickly thought of a lie "To science"  
"Why?" Sauron demanded  
"Mr Saruman asked me to get me them"  
Sauron shot him a dirty look before storming off. Legolas waited for a few minutes before running back to English.  
Legolas crashed through the door and started throwing the eggs at the other gang.  
Bilbo woke up looked around and fell asleep again.  
A/N: I know the ending was bad but I really wanted to get this chapter up as I wanna work on the next chapter TRUTH OR PARE REVISITED! Yes it will be a lot longer 


	9. Truth or dare: prolouge

A/n: sorry that last chapter I said truth or pare I meant truth or dare :D   
Chapter 9:  
TRUTH OR DARE REVISITED   
6 months later….  
The new kids had settled in. The exchange students from the lower years had departed but Liyra, Nienna and Artanis had stayed.  
Aragorn, Vaminawen, Legolas, Haldir, Boromir, Eomer, Elemor, Amras and Faramir sat on the floor in Boromir, Eomer, Haldir and Vanimawen's room totally bored. Haldir had insisted on bringing Liyra who also brought to Vanimawens annoyance Nienna and more so Artanis. Artanis had continuously flirted with the boys, mainly Haldir and Faramir; both were luckily taken as Haldir was going out with Liyra. Nienna seemed annoyed at this pairing, as she liked Liyra but secretly loved Haldir. Artanis still flirted with Legolas, even though he showed no emotion to her she was obsessed with him. "I know" said Eomer "Lets play truth or dare!"  
"(Ala Dr Evil) How about no!" said Faramir  
"Come on Farry it will be fun" said Legolas  
"I told you not to call me that!" snarled Faramir at the mention of his childhood nickname.  
"Yeah lets" said Liyra  
"Oh ok" Faramir moaned.  
"You don't have to play" said Boromir "Remember that time at the party at home when you had to s…."  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Faramir. The memory still stung deep.  
"Well will you play?" asked Artanis  
"Yeah ok"  
  
"Good good" Vaminawen said matter of factly "But can I propose a few new rules?" "Yeah ok, hurry up then" said Nienna  
"Right then. Firstly when someone chooses someone and they do the dare, they cannot choose the same person again, and one person cannot be picked more than 3 times unless he wants to carry on. You also cannot say the same reply twice so lets say Faramir chose Aragorn and he picked dare, next time he is asked, he must say truth."   
"Sounds fair to me" said Nienna.  
The others nodded  
"Oh and one last one, no dare that could get the person killed, expelled or injured"  
The others nodded  
"Ok Legolas will start?"  
Legolas nodded  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ A/n: Yes I no its short but I need some ideas for truths and dares. This will be at least 2 chapters long :D 


	10. Truth or dare part 1

**A/n: WE NEED MORE STUDENTS PLEASE PUT INFO IN REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO JOIN  
** T or D part 1:  
"Aragorn, Truth or dare?"  
"Ummm, dare" Aragorn replied  
"Ok I dare you to…."  
"Eat a paintball?" Liyra suggested  
"No that could kill him and its not very good" said Faramir  
"I've got it. I dare you to drink an entire 6 pack of redbull!" Legolas said triumphantly  
"Whats so good about that?" Boromir asked  
"He gets REALLY high"  
"I hope that's not a bad thing" whispered Nienna to Artanis  
"It is" Eomer said  
Meanwhile Aragorn was busy chugging his 3rd can down, he managed to finish it before he became totally hyper he ran around screaming before crashing into a wall and being knocked out. "Okay…" Elemor said before walking over to him and dragging him across the floor under the bed.  
"Who is going to pick for him?" asked Legolas  
"I will!" said Boromir enthusiastically  
"Yeah ok" Legolas replied and sat down.  
"Haldir truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"Ok I dare you to do the chicken dance" Boromir said smirking  
Haldir stood up and did a feeble attempt at the chicken dance before flopping down, his face beet red in embarrassment.  
"That was crap!" said Amras  
"Yeah well you try it, truth or dare?" retorted Haldir angrily  
"Truth"   
"Coward" said Faramir  
"Ok who do you most fancy out of all the girls in this room?"  
Amras blushed and looked around and muttered something  
"What?" asked Aragorn who had just been revived  
" * Mutter * * Mutter *"  
"Speak up!" yelled Boromir  
"Ok ok Vaminawen" he said blushing more than Haldir  
Everyone burst out laughing  
"Ok my turn" Amras finally said, "Vaminawen truth or dare?"  
"After what I just heard truth may be the best option" she said  
"Do you love me?" Amras said in his most serious, deep voice  
"Errrr" she looked around for support "I'm sorry"  
Amras just sat there looking very sad  
"Ok, umm Artanis truth or dare?" she said  
"Dare! I'm not a coward!" she said looking at Legolas in a suggestive manner  
"Ok I dare you to make out with Aragorn for a full minute!"  
"WHAT!" she shrieked   
"I dare you to make out with Aragorn for a full minute" Vaminawen replied coolly  
"That's just WRONG! I REFUSE TO DO IT!" she yelled  
"You have to" said Faramir with a large grin on his face  
"Can't I do the forfeit?" she pleaded  
"Um I dunno what is the forfeit?" asked Elemor  
"Too ask Bilbo out" Vaminawen replied hastily  
"Ok, ok ill do it" Artanis replied  
she then turned to Legolas  
"Aren't you going to back me up Legsy?  
Legolas moved away from her  
She looked sad and turned to face Aragorn  
"Don't get any ideas" she said menacingly before moving close to him  
1 minute later  
"Stop!" said Eomer who had been timing them  
They quickly pulled apart Artanis turned and slapped Vaminawen  
"YOU BITCH!" she yelled  
"Hey just because Legolas doesn't like you, you don't have to take it out on me!" Vaminawen yelled back   
"Yeah well he hates you!" Artanis retorted  
Vaminawen pushed Artanis back into the wall and slapped her  
Artanis kicked her in the ribs  
"alright CAT FIGHT!" yelled Aragorn and Boromir together  
Legolas and Haldir leapt forward to restrain the to but Artanis pushed Haldir back and prepare to slap Vaminawen Aragorn leapt on her and brought her down to the floor.  
After a lot of struggling Artanis conceded and walked out of the room in a huff.  
  
"Okay…" said Aragorn, he had a black eye since Artanis elbowed him there while she was trying to attack Vaminawen.  
"Who will take her…"  
"I will," said Faramir  
"Legolas truth or dare?" he asked  
"Truth" replied Legolas  
"Ok, whom do you like more out of Vaminawen or Artanis" Faramir said with a large grin on his face. Every one looked expectantly at Legolas  
"Ummm…"  
A bell ringing interrupted him  
"Fire drill!" yelled Boromir  
"Saved by the bell" Haldir whispered to Legolas  
"We can continue after this" said Aragorn grin on his face " gives you more time to choose"  
############################################################################################################ A/n 2:  
Sorry about shortness but we need more students for next chappie all of them except Vaminawen, Nienna and Artanis are my invention   
  



	11. who is the Evilest

Chapter 11: Saurons goal   
They were gathered outside the school. In front of them was a large table of weapons and armour. Orcs and other foul creatures surrounded them Sauron stood on a raised platform. Sauron was telling them how he had recruited them for his army which he was going to use to take over middle earth. "Leave none alive!" Sauron yelled "now who wants to join?"  
Nobody raised their hand  
"Very well then, FREE T-shirts!" Silence  
"err, free burgers!" all of the boys leapt forward to be armed the girls still stood there  
"Free Orlando Bloom signed t-shirts!" yelled Sauron all the girls leapt up and swarmed around the platform drooling  
"TO WAR!" yelled Sauron  
Suddenly a large group of Orcs, Balrogs, Trolls and Wargs appeared the army marched onto the field and the students joined the ranks.  
"March to helms deep!" yelled Sauron  
"Hey that my line!" yelled Saruman  
"I'm eviller I get the line!" retorted Sauron  
"Am not!"  
"Am too"  
"Am not!"  
"Am too"   
"Am not!"  
"Am too"  
"Am not!"  
"Am too"  
"I'm the evilest!" yelled a voice. Everyone turned to see a big black cloud hovering above them  
"Master!" yelled Sauron falling to his knees "I thought you were dead!"  
"No I was merely chucked into the void your ignorant git, you got beaten by a wolf!"  
"Yeah well at least I wasn't sung to sleep by a women and my crown jewels pinched!" yelled Sauron  
"SILANCE!" yelled Morgorth  
"Technically he had already stopped speaking" said Saruman  
Morgorth then hovered over Saruman and shot a lightning bolt at him "(Ala goldmember) Arghhhh fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah can you hear me? fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah"  
Saruman stopped and fell down off the platform  
(A/n: now im going back to the script format for a bit)  
Orc #2323535: OMG!  
Orc #1234243: you killed sharky!  
Orc: #344554: YOU BASTARD!  
* Orcs leap at cloud and die*  
Orcs #232-546753251: fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah can you hear me? fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah fajah * die *  
Morgorth: mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaahhaha * deep breath *ahahhahahahahaahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahaahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahah * turns purple * ahahahahahhahahahahahhahahhahahahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahha * faints out of lack of air (even though he is a cloud) and disappears *  
Aragorn: that was odd  
Legolas: yes  
Frodo: methinks we better leave  
All except Sam: shut up Frodo  
Frodo: what?  
All except Sam: shut up Frodo  
Frodo: what?  
All except Sam: shut up Frodo!  
Sam: You leave Mr Frodo alone! Did he ask you to talk to him! NO leave him alone look he's crying now!  
Frodo: what? I'm not crying and your meant to be all hard and stuff as you're the leader and…  
All including Sam: shut up Frodo (or in Sam's case Mr Frodo)!   



	12. Ebil plot badgers stop T or D

A/n: I'm sorry I left out Olorien X_X my bad, here have a cookie   
To reviewers: * hands out more cookies   
Chapter 12: truth or dare part 2  
20 minitues later….  
The players had returned to the room and were sat down waiting expectantly for Legolas's answer  
"Well?" asked Eomer  
"Who is it?"  
"Vaminawen" Legolas said rather quickly, he was blushing the most he had ever in his life.  
Vaminawen gave a squeak and leapt into Legolas's arms  
"She didn't do that when I said that," muttered Amras  
Vaminawen still had her arms around Legolas's neck.  
Legolas layed Vaminawen down on a chair before sitting down again, still blushing profusely  
"Boromir truth or dare?" he asked  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to go outside the staff room door and sing the barney song then yell 'Bilbo for president'" Legolas said  
"Ok" said Boromir coolly he got up and walked out.  
  
Everyone else followed him until he got to the staff room  
"I Love you, you love me, were a happy family!"  
"Arghhhh" the staff room door flew open and Galadrial leapt out and gagged Boromir and led him into the room.  
Legolas beckoned to the others and they tip toed away for a few metres before sprinting back to the room.  
After 5 minutes, when Boromir hadn't returned they elected Eomer to take his go  
"Faramir truth or dare?"  
"Truth"  
"What is going on between you and Eowyn?"  
Faramir's ears turned bright red as they often did when he was embarrassed  
"n.nothing" he stammered  
"Whats this then?" Aragorn asked showing him the diary  
"OMG WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" yelled Faramir  
"From your bag on the 1st day back" Legolas replied sniggering  
"IM GONNA LIKE TOTALLY KILL YOU!" yelled Faramir grabbing a chair and chasing Aragorn and Legolas around the room.  
"Not again!" said Boromir leaping to his feat and grabbing his younger brothers arms and held them behind his back.  
"He always ruins games like this" muttered Eomer  
  
After a while they were back at the beginning, totally bored. Legolas, Faramir and Boromir were lounging over the couch, Haldir laid spread eagled on the floor, Eomer was guarding the sugar bag from Aragorn. And Liyra, Nienna Amras and Elemor had gone to their own rooms. Vaminawen was sitting on her bed drinking a coke while reading a book on History. Soon Aragorn, Legolas and Faramir decided it was too late to do anything and were about to leave when…   
"Hey you guys whose up for a sleep over?" asked Vaminawen  
"Yeah ok" said Aragorn and slumped down on the now vacated couch  
. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++= Yeah it was short I had writers block L ebil! Anyways the plot badgers are feeding me with information. After this I have a sequel planned with a * gasp * proper plot! Merenwen/Shili-Dwelf of Lorien: Thanks for the idea but as you can see I haven't put themin this chapter however I will do another game later on and am planning on the two other groups (Sam's and Arwen's) to play so I will put ideas in them don't worry J. Thanks all that have reviewed so far!!! 


	13. 13

A/n: I'm sorry I didn't update this soon ebil skool   
Ebil h/w  
Ebil Badgers!  
This has been laying around on my hard drive for a while so I decieded to post it to give you a quick update. This story is mainly quite random rather then the well planned storylines of other fics ill be posting this just for and update by chapter 14 will at least be a bit longer as currently I need 2 reread the story as I may have forgotten a few bits.  
Please notify me if I make any mistakes  
Anyway this chapter is set AFTER the sleepover  
  
Chapter 13: The night after  
  
Haldir awoke and looked around him. Cans, crisp packets, sweet wrappers and other debris lay all over the room. He was slumped over the table, Valar it must have been a good night, the only bad thing was that he couldn't remember half of it.  
  
He got up and walked over to the mini-cooler and got himself a drink. Legolas was next to awake; he was in a similar situation except this time he found himself laying draped over the sofa. His head hurt like crazy  
  
"Wazzup?"  
  
Legolas turned to face Haldir  
  
"What happened?" was all he could mumble before sinking into a chair "Well you guys got pissed and then Artanis and her friends came back and, well you can guess the rest"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You don't wanna know, but if you look in the mirror and have a look at your face and hair then you will find out for yourself"  
  
Legolas pondered this for a second before leaping at Haldir and tackling him to the ground  
Haldir spun around and knocked his friend off him before standing up and handing Legolas Vanimawen's hand mirror   
By this time Faramir and Aragorn had also woken up and, although dazed, where watching the pair arguing.  
Legolas looked in the mirror and too his horror he saw hot pink lipstick covering his face.  
His face turned so pink that the lipstick was hardly noticeable; he turned and sprinted for the bathroom but accidentally (and un-elf like) tripped over Vanimawen's unconscious body and fell flat on his face.   
  
"no mummy I don't wanna go to school" she murmured rolling over and snuggling up to Legolas's prone, tense form   
  
As if she suddenly realised what she was doing, she opened her eyes to stare at Legolas, a devilish grin crossed her face and she moved to straddle him  
  
"Hello Leggy" she said   
  
"Get OFF ME!" hollered Legolas  
  
"Oh what have we hear? Lipstick? Looks like someone got some action last night which if I remember was true"  
  
"WHAT" Legolas screeched from his position looking up at Vaminawen   
  
"What the fuck happened last night"  
  
"Calm down Leggsie its not like you were married, you were only engaged" Haldir said smirking at Legolas  
  
"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING" Legolas screeched "YOU ARE KIDDING!"  
  
"Quiet down yoze fook wadz, iz tottaly tryin to get som' sleep ere" Aragorn murmured before rolling over and falling of his perch on top of a desk onto Faramir's prone body  
  
Faramir kicked his foot out connecting straight in the worst area possible of Aragorns body  
  
Aragorn howled in pain rolling of Faramir, now totally awake and alert, even if he was in quite a vulnerable position.  
  
Faramir stood and looked groggily around at the surroundings making mental notes of what was around the room  
  
'Booze, fags, , Aragorn, Boromir sleeping with his head in Eomer's lap, ohh Kodak moment Vaminawen straddling a makeup covered elf who looks suspiciously like Legolas covered in lipstick with love bites around his neck and a ring on his finger, Haldir, wait a sec Vaminawen straddling Legolas!'  
  
"err am I missing something here" Faramir asked the occupants of the room  
  
"Yeah it seems Legolas got hooked up with Artanis and now they are engaged" Haldir stated  
  
Faramir collapsed to the floor laughing as the murderossion on Legolas's face. Legolas stood up easily knocking a shocked Vaminawen to the ground and strode out of the room. From the dorm window you could see him heading out to the blacksmiths hut.  
  
"I'd hate to be that girl" Boromir commented from the sofa. Apparently it seemed he had been listening onto the conversation for a long time now.  
  



End file.
